hewlett_packardfandomcom-20200214-history
HP Compaq DC5700
Standard specifications and features Processor * Intel Celeron D 326 Processor (2.53-GHz, 256K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron D 347 Processor (3.06-GHz, 512K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron D 351 Processor (3.20-GHz, 256K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron D 352 Processor (3.20-GHz, 512K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron D 356 Processor (3.33-GHz, 512K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron D 360 Processor (3.46-GHz, 512K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 524 Processor (3.06-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) X X * Intel Pentium 4 HT 531 Processor (3.0-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) X X * Intel Pentium 4 HT 541 Processor (3.20-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) X X * Intel Pentium 4 HT 631 Processor (3.0-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) X X * Intel Pentium 4 HT 641 Processor (3.20-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 651 Processor (3.40-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 661 Processor (3.60-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E4300 Processor (1.80-GHz, 2 MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E6300 Processor (1.86-GHz, 2 MB L2 cache, 1066-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E6400 Processor (2.13-GHz, 2 MB L2 cache, 1066-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E6600 Processor (2.40-GHz, 4 MB L2 cache, 1066-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E6700 Processor (2.66-GHz, 4 MB L2 cache, 1066-MHz FSB) Chipset Intel Q963 Express chipset Memory * 256-MB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-5300 (667-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 256) * 512-MB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-5300 (667-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 512) * 512-MB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-5300 (667-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 256) * 1-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-5300 (667-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 512) * 1-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-5300 (667-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 1GB) * 2-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-5300 (667-MHz) Non ECC (4 x 512) * 2-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-5300 (667-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 1GB) * 4-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-5300 (667-MHz) Non ECC (4 x 1GB) Hard Drive * 80-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 160-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 250-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * Removable 3.5" 80GB SATA 3.0 Gb/s (7200 rpm) * Removable 3.5" 160GB SATA 3.0 Gb/s (7200 rpm) * Removable 3.5" 250GB SATA 3.0 Gb/s (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 80-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 160-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 250-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) Diskette Drive * 1.44-MB Diskette Drive Media Reader * HP 16-in-1 Media Reader (USB connection on the system board) Optical Drive * SATA DVD-ROM Drive * SATA CD-RW/DVD-ROM Combo Drive * SATA DVD+/-RW (DL/DF) LightScribe Drive Security * 1.2 TPM Embedded Security Chip* integrated with Broadcom NIC (read the note about it) * HP ProtectTools Security Software Suite with BIOS Configuration (Serial, Parallel, USB Enable/Disable), Credential Manager, Smart Card Manager * HP Desktop Security lock kit (lock and cable) * Security cable with Kensington lock *'TPM module disabled where use is restricted by law; for example, Russia' NIC * Broadcom 5755 Gigabit Ethernet integrated on system board * Intel PRO/1000 PT PCIe Gigabit NIC Card Wireless * Wireless A+G PCI Card (full height bracket) (not supported on SFF models) * Wireless A+G PCI Card (low profile bracket) (not supported on MT models) Modem * 2006 Agere PCI 56K International SoftModem (full height) (not supported on SFF models) * 2006 Agere PCI 56K International SoftModem (low profile) (not supported on MT models) Graphics * Integrated Intel Graphics Media Accelerator 3000 * DVI ADD2 SDVO single head Graphics Adapter (SDVO connector) (NOTE 1) * NVIDIA Quadro NVS 280 64-MB PCI dual head VGA (NOTE 2) * NVIDIA Quadro NVS 55 64MB PCI low profile DVI w/TV-Out Note 1:'''The dc5700 supports Normal (or Non-reversed) layout ADD2 (Advanced Digital Display 2) adapter cards inserted into the SDVO (Serial Digital Video Output) connector on the system board. This connector has the physical appearance of a PCIe x16 connector; however, conventional PCIe cards are not supported in this connector. '''Note 2: Two NVIDIA Quadro NVS 280 PCI graphics cards can be installed to provide support for four monitors. Audio * Integrated High Definition audio with Realtek 2 channel ALC260 codec (all ports are * stereo) * Microphone and Headphone front ports * Line-out and Line-In rear ports (Read the note about it) * Aux Input connection on system board * Internal Speaker NOTE: Rear audio ports are re-taskable as Line-in, Line-out, or Microphone-in. External speakers must be powered externally. Miscellaneous * HP FireWire / IEEE 1394 PCI Card (full height) (not supported on SFF models) * HP FireWire / IEEE 1394 PCI Card (low profile) (not supported on MT models) * 2nd serial port adapter (not supported on SFF models) * 2nd serial port adapter (low profile) (not supported on MT models) * Tower stand (not available for MT models) Operating System * Genuine Windows XP Professional * Genuine Windows XP Home Edition * FreeDOS Source http://static.highspeedbackbone.net/pdf/HP_dc5700_DesktopPC_Specs.pdf https://support.hp.com/us-en/document/c00809043 Gallery HP DC5700 SFF.jpg Category:2006 models